Flora Reinhold
120px |Zitat = Eine echte Dame sollte ein wenig Rätselpassion aufweisen. |Jp = アロマ・ラインフォード |Romaji = Aroma Rainford |En = Flora Reinhold |Geschlecht = weiblich |Aufenthalt = London |Name = Flora Reinhold |Fr = Flora Reinhold |It = Flora Reinhold |Nl = Flora Reinhold |Sp = Flora Reinhold |Beziehungen = Baron Augustus Reinhold (Vater) Baronin Viola Reinhold (Mutter) Gordon Reinhold (Onkel) Simon Reinhold (Cousin) Professor Hershel Layton (Adoptivvater) Alfendi Layton (Adoptivbruder) Katrielle Layton (Adoptivschwester) Luke Triton (Freund) Bruno (Beschützer) Ingrid (Kindermädchen) |Wohnort = Saint-Mystère London (aktuell) |Geburtsort = Saint-Mystère |Geburtsjahr = ca. 1955 – 1959 |Spitznamen = Der Goldene Apfel }} Flora Reinhold ist in der ersten Trilogie Professor Laytons Begleiterin. Sie ist die Tochter von Baron Augustus Reinhold. Nachdem ihre Mutter Viola und ihr Vater starben, lebte sie viele Jahre auf der Spitze des Turms von Saint-Mystère. Nach den Ereignissen des ersten Teils wurde sie vom Professor adoptiert und lebt seitdem bei ihm und Luke in London. Persönliches thumb|left|Porträt von FloraFlora ist ein sehr schüchternes, ehrliches und höfliches Mädchen, das seit dem Tod ihres Vaters Angst davor hat, wieder allein zu sein. Daher verfolgt sie Layton und Luke oft verkleidet. Die beiden sind ständig besorgt um sie und versuchen, sie aus ihren zeitweise gefährlichen Abenteuern herauszuhalten. Sie kann äußerst wütend auf den Professor und Luke werden, wenn sie sie mal wieder zurücklassen, oder gar ihre selbstgemachten Gurkenbrote verschmähen. Oft ist es unklar, ob sie tatsächlich sehr mutig oder sich der Gefahr nur nicht bewusst ist. Auf ernste Situationen reagiert sie erstaunlich gelassen - fast schon naiv. So war sie zwar froh, als der Professor und Luke sie aus einer Gefangenschaft befreiten, beschrieb ihr Gefängnis danach jedoch als „irgendwie heimelig“. Ebenso freute sie sich geradezu darauf, eine zukünftige diabolische Version von Professor Layton zu treffen. Zu Luke und dem Professor scheint sie ein überaus familiäres Verhältnis zu haben. Den Professor bewundert sie fast ebenso sehr wie Luke und akzeptiert ihn voll und ganz als Adoptivvater. Am Anfang vom ersten Spiel schwärmt Luke zwar von Floras Porträt, später verhalten sich die beiden jedoch eher wie Geschwister und nehmen sich gern gegenseitig auf den Arm. Nach einer Aussage im dritten Spiel, will sie sich ganz wie eine echte Dame benehmen - ähnlich wie Luke, der ein wahrer Gentleman werden möchte. Im zweiten Teil stellt sie das erste Mal auch selbst ein Rätsel, nämlich an Luke auf dem Dorffest von Dropstone. Sie selbst ist der Meinung, dass die beiden Hobbydetektive sie wohl mit ihrem Rätselfieber angesteckt haben. Selbst hat sie sich bis dahin noch nicht an ein Rätsel gewagt. Mehr konnte sie allerdings auch nicht zeigen, da sie kurz darauf betäubt wurde. Sie zeigte in diesem Spiel auch ein Herz für Tiere. Im dritten Teil hat sie erstmals einige Rätsel selbst gelöst. Biografie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Die junge FloraAls ihr Vater erfuhr, dass er sterben müsse, wusste er, dass Flora dann ganz alleine sein würde und traf Vorbereitungen, um einen geeigneten Beschützer für sie zu finden. Das bedeutete für Flora jedoch einige Jahre, in denen sie keinen Vaterersatz hatte. Aus diesem Grund baute der Baron ihr ein ganzes Dorf mitsamt seinen Bewohnern, damit sie nicht einsam sein müsste, bis der Richtige für sie käme. Auch Baronin Dahlia hat er für sie nach ihrer Mutter bauen lassen, doch das war ihr eher unheimlich. Nach seinem Tod kümmerte sich in erster Linie Bruno um sie, auch Matthew, Ingrid und nicht zuletzt Dahlia waren bis dahin für sie da. Das geheimnisvolle Dorf left|thumb|Floras VerkleidungSie beobachtet Luke und den Professor während deren gesamten Aufenthaltes in Saint-Mystère in (leicht durchschaubarer) Verkleidung und immer aus sicherer Entfernung. Zur ersten Begegnung kommt es, als die beiden zum ersten Mal den nördlichsten Punkt des Dorfes, vor dem Turm, erreichen. Sie hat sich verkleidet, damit sie nicht als Tochter des Barons erkannt werden würde. Schließlich musste sie davon ausgehen, dass Luke und der Professor ihr altes Porträt in der Villa Reinhold gesehen hätten. Bevor sie etwas hervorbringen konnte, wurde sie von einem Geräusch, das von Don Paolo ausgelöst wurde, erschreckt und floh. Dabei ließ sie eine Fahrkarte für das Riesenrad im Vergnügungspark des Dorfes fallen. Offenbar wollte sie bereits da von den beiden gefunden werden, denn dort war der Schlüssel zur versteckten Tür des Turmes zu finden. Im Park entdeckten sie außerdem ein verwittertes Plakat mit Flora als kleines Mädchen. Ein zweites Mal spricht sie das „Mädchen mit dem Kopftuch“ an, als Luke und Layton auf dem Weg zurück zur Villa sind, nachdem sie von Inspektor Chelmey dahin zitiert werden. Diesmal warnt sie ausdrücklich vor dem Turm. Damit erhöht sie die Spannung vor dem ohnehin düster aussehenden Bauwerk. Da der Turm in Wahrheit keine Gefahr darstellt, ist dies wohl eine Art Mutprobe für Luke und Layton. Als Professor Layton und Luke erfolgreich die Spitze des Turmes besteigen, entdecken sie dort ein Haus, in dem Flora auf sie wartet, diesmal ohne Verkleidung. Flora muss nicht viel erklären, denn Layton sieht seine Schlussfolgerungen bestätigt, dass Flora selbst der Goldene Apfel ist, den die beiden und die Reinholds gesucht haben. Es wurde klar, dass Baron Reinhold nur das Beste für seine Tochter wollte, und so musste ihr neuer „Vater“ intelligent genug sein, um alle Rätsel im Dorf zu lösen. Daher ist sie auch sehr unsicher, als sie Layton und Luke schließlich mit großen Erwartungen begegnet. Kurz nach der Lüftung des Dorfgeheimnisses wurde der Turm mitsamt dem Haus von Don Paolo mit dessen Flugmaschine beschossen, welcher sich an dem Professor rächen will. Layton und Flora wird der Weg abgeschnitten. Kurz bevor der Turm in sich zusammenbricht, kann Layton sich und Flora mit einem seinerseits eilig zusammengebautem Flugapparat retten. thumb|Flora verlässt ihre Heimat und ruht sich nach der Aufregung aus.Unten sicher angekommen muss Flora erleichtert lachen, wodurch ein apfelförmiges Mal an ihrem Hals sichtbar wird. Layton erkennt darin den Schlüssel zum Schatz der Reinholds. Floras Gemälde in der Villa enthielt einen Schalter an dieser Stelle am Hals, welcher den Geheimgang zum Vermögen freilegt. Nur wer Reinholds Tochter zum Lachen bringen konnte, würde es finden. Aus der folgenden Tonbandaufnahme vom Baron ist zu erkennen, dass das Dorf mitsamt den Bewohnern durch einen Mechanismus abgeschaltet wird, wenn man das Geld mitnimmt. Flora will „ihr“ kleines Dorf so lassen, wie es war, und zeigt damit ihren mitfühlenden Charakter. Auf dem Weg nach London zeigt Luke ihr Don Paolos Chelmey-Maske, worüber sie auch herzlich lachen kann. Die Schatulle der Pandora Im Express Flora erfährt von Professor Layton und Luke, dass sie mit dem Molentary-Express auf dem Weg zur Lösung eines neuen Falls sind. Flora darf nicht mit, da die Reise gefährlich werden kann. Daraufhin besorgt sie sich eigenständig eine Fahrkarte und betritt kurz nach den beiden den Zug, erneut in Verkleidung. Allerdings hat sie kein großes Talent dafür, denn es ist leicht, sie zu erkennen. Im Zug versteckt sie sich zunächst in einem anderen Abteil als Layton und Luke, damit diese sie nicht wieder nach Hause schicken. thumb|left|Flora auf der AussichtsplattformWährend der Fahrt findet sie einen kleinen Hund und nimmt diesen mit, ohne jedoch den wahren Besitzer zu finden. Es handelt sich bei dem Hund um Tom, welcher der Adligen Babette entlaufen ist. Trotz schlechter Verkleidung wird sie nicht von Luke oder dem Professor erkannt, die an ihr vorbeigehen. Dies ist wohl auf deren Eile zurückzuführen, Babettes Tom wieder zu finden. Denn kurz darauf wird Layton klar, wer sie und der Hund war. Flora weiß offenbar nicht, was sie tun soll, und geht zum Ende des Zugs, um sich dort die Landschaft anzuschauen. Dort wird sie von den beiden enttarnt. Flora will sich nicht wieder einsam fühlen und ist deshalb heimlich mitgefahren. Daraufhin erlaubt Professor Layton ihr zu bleiben. In Dropstone Zusammen suchen sie weiter nach Informationen, bis der Express in Dropstone einen Zwischenstopp einlegt. Flora und Luke erfreuen sich dort am Dorffest, doch als niemand hinsieht, wird sie von hinten von Don Paolo betäubt und in einen Stall gesperrt. Paolo nimmt anschließend ihre Identität an. Flora hat Folsense folglich nie persönlich gesehen. Nachdem Layton und Luke Folsense wieder verlassen dürfen, befreien sie Flora und erzählen ihr die ganze Geschichte. Wieder zeigt Luke ihr Paolos Maske. Diesmal lacht sie jedoch nicht, sondern erschrickt sichtlich, da es ihre eigene Maske ist. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|Flora im HintergrundSie ist im Hintergrund bei einer kleinen Versammlung zu sehen, zu der Arianna und Tony Barde, sowie Clark und Brenda Triton den Professor besuchen kommen. Die ewige Diva thumb|left|Hinter Layton auf der BrückeAuch im Film hat sie einen kurzen Auftritt. Sie ist im in der Gegenwart angesiedelten Prolog auf der Tower Bridge dabei, als Professor Layton erneut Don Paolo entlarvt, der in den Big Ben eingebrochen war. Als dieser mit einem selbstgebauten Minipropeller durch die Luft flüchtet, wird er von Layton und Luke verfolgt, nachdem der Professor Flora bittet, auf der Brücke zu warten. Die verlorene Zukunft Als Luke und der Professor zu ihrem neuen Abenteuer aufbrechen, bleibt Flora wieder einmal allein zurück. Nachdem sie in ihr bekanntes London zurückkehren, will der Professor einige wichtige Dokumente aus seinem Büro der Gressenheller-Universität holen und trifft dabei Dekan Delmona. Dieser berichtet ihm, dass bereits eine „junge Dame“ in seinem Büro auf ihn wartet. Wie schon von Luke vermutet, handelt es sich dabei um Flora - erbost und gelangweilt, da sie wieder zurückgelassen wurde. Nachdem sich der Professor und Luke einige Male bei ihr entschuldigen, zieht sie sich zurück, um ihnen etwas zu essen zu machen. Sie beschließen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um zu verschwinden, solange Flora nicht im Raum ist. Die Angst des Professors, dass seiner Adoptivtochter etwas zustoßen könnte, siege über seine Prinzipien als englischer Gentleman. Als Flora mit Tee und ihrem selbstgemachten Gurkenbrot ins Büro des Professors zurückkehrt, muss sie feststellen, dass sie wieder zurückgelassen wurde. Schockiert obgleich dieser Unverschämtheit, verlässt sie die Universität und trifft auf Inspektor Chelmey, der gerade selbst dabei ist, Professor Layton zu beschatten. Sie verfolgen ihn bis hin zum Uhrenladen in der Midland Road, wo Flora ihm und Luke gehörig mitteilt, wie wütend sie auf sie beide ist. Als auch noch der Inspektor auf ihn einredete, gerät der Professor allmählich in Erklärungsnot. Schließlich aktiviert Tickley, der Besitzer des Uhrenladens, die Zeitmaschine und bringt sämtliche Anwesenden ins gefährliche London der Zukunft. Die Besorgnis des Professors bestätigt sich bereits, als die kleine Flora kurz nach ihrer Ankunft vor Übelkeit kurz Ohnmächtig wird. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, schließt sie sich der Gruppe um Professor Layton und Luke an, und trifft auch bald auf den zukünftigen Luke. Im Laufe des Abenteuers versucht sich Flora auch zum ersten Mal selbstständig an einigen Rätseln (die Meisten jedoch eher von der leichten Sorte). thumb|Clive entführt Flora.Als der Professor in dem Restaurant The Thames Arms den wahren Übeltäter, Clive, entlarvt, nimmt dieser Flora als Geisel und entführt sie zu einem selbsterbautem Leuchtturm. Dieser entpuppt sich kurz darauf als eine gewaltige Zerstörungsmaschine, die ganz London in Schutt und Asche legen soll. Mit der unerwarteten Hilfe von Don Paolo, der ein flugfähiges Laytonmobil erbaut hat, gelangen Professor Layton und Luke ins Innere der Maschine und finden Flora eingesperrt im Belüftungsschacht. Der Professor äußere, dass es ihm das Herz bricht, sie dort gefangen zu sehen, und schafft es, sie zu befreien. Schließlich bringt Layton Flora und Luke in Sicherheit, ehe er selbst zur Maschine zurückkehrt um den Übeltäter ein für alle Mal dingfest zu machen. Anstatt am Ende mit dem Professor mitzukommen, um sich von Luke zu verabschieden, der umziehen muss, bleibt sie in London, während die beiden zum Hafen fahren. Als sie losfahren, verabschiedet sie sich zusammen mit Inspektor Chelmey, Barton, Dr. Andrew Schrader und Schnurrbert von den beiden. Manga Layton Kyōju to Mayoi no Mori Flora kommt auch in diesem Manga vor. Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle In dieser Manga-Reihe ist Flora absolut besessen vom Professor und sieht sich nicht als seine Adoptivtochter, sondern zeitweise sogar eher als Ehefrau. Außerdem taucht sie ständig unerwartet auf, da sie nicht immer ausgeschlossen werden will. Zitate Das geheimnisvolle Dorf * Die Schatulle der Pandora * * Die verlorene Zukunft * * * (Zu Don Paolo) Beim Lösen eines Rätsels * Rätsel Folgende Rätsel kann man bei Flora lösen: Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Keine Rätsel. Die Schatulle der Pandora * 028 Das eckige Rad Die verlorene Zukunft * 121 Pfeildschungel Profile Das geheimnisvolle Dorf Mit Kopftuch Ohne Kopftuch Die Schatulle der Pandora Flora Flora Incognito Die verlorene Zukunft The World of Professor Layton Die Schatulle der Pandora Die verlorene Zukunft Entwicklung Takuzo Naganos Kommentar zum Charakter Wissenswertes * In Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre ist Floras Kleidung für Katrielle Layton verfügbar.Floras Kleidung auf der Offiziellen Webseite * thumb|Floras Kochkünste in den Credits des ersten SpielsFlora liebt es zu kochen, kann es aber nicht besonders gut. Meistens sieht man ihre „Kreationen“ in den Credits der Spiele. Sie wollte in Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft den beiden Gurkenbrote machen. * Am Ende von Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft ''ist sie seltsamerweise nicht anwesend, als sich der Professor von seinem Freund Luke verabschiedet. * Flora ist zusammen mit Clive und Anthony in einem Rätsel der Woche in ''Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms zu sehen. * In Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant ist sie mit Tom als Preis beim Rätsel des Tages verfügbar. * Am Ende des Spiels Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf muss man in der Villa Reinhold Floras Gemälde an der Stelle ihres Körpers berühren, an der sich der Goldene Apfel befindet, also an ihrem Hals. Tippt man dagegen an ihr Dekolleté, oder besser gesagt an ihre Brüste, ermahnt Layton Luke, dass er ein Gentleman sein soll. ** Dasselbe geschieht, wenn man ihren Schoß berührt. ** Beim Antippen ihres Haares, sagt Layton: „Oha, gefällt dir Floras Pferdeschwanz?“ * Sie hat einen Auftritt im zweiten Inazuma-Eleven Spiel. Sie ist im Team Layton ein Stürmer.Team Layton in Inazuma-Eleven * Alle Rätsel die durch Flora gelöst wurden, kann man hier nachsehen. Synchronsprecher * Deutsch: Jennifer Weiß * Englisch: Lani Minella * Japanisch: 能登 麻美子 Mamiko Noto Galerie Profil Flora.jpg|Profilbild im dritten Spiel Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.png|Hier als Baby Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora Poster.png|Als Kleinkind auf dem Plakat für den Vergnügungspark Flora2.png|Flora im zweiten Spiel Flora Reinhold 7.jpg|Auf der Aussichtsplattform des Molentary-Express Layton flora.png :Weitere Bilder: hier Einzelnachweise en:Flora Reinhold es:Flora Reinhold fr:Flora Reinhold it:Flora Reinhold nl:Flora Reinhold Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 1 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 2 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 3 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Bewohner von Saint-Mystère Kategorie:Bewohner von London